Gracias a ti
by Aavatar
Summary: "Ambos tenían algo en común, ambos buscaban alguien en quien apoyarse, alguien que los entendiera, alguien que estuviera a su lado cuando más lo necesitaban, y el destino les permitió a ambos conocerse"
1. Chapter 1

" _Agua. Tierra. Fuego. Aire. Mis padres solían contarme historias de tiempos antiguos, aquellos tiempos de paz en que el Avatar mantenía el equilibrio entre las Tribus Agua, el Reino Tierra, la Nación del Fuego y los Nómadas Aire. Pero todo cambió cuando la Nación del Fuego atacó. Solo el Avatar es capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos, solo él puede detener a los despiadados Maestros Fuego, pero cuando el mundo más lo necesitaba, desapareció. Han pasado cien años y la Nación del Fuego está alcanzando la victoria en esta guerra. Algunos creen que el Avatar nunca más volvió a nacer entre los Nómades Aire, y que el ciclo se ha roto. Pero saben que…no me importa, no me importa la guerra y no me importa que el avatar regrese o no, tengo mis propios problemas, y todos esos problemas me están cansando, estoy harta de ser tratada siempre de manera diferente, de que piensen que jamás podría cuidarme sola, un día les demostrare a todos que no soy la delicada flor que creen que soy"_

 _ **Gracias a ti**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: Destino, parte 1**_

 **La bandida ciega**

Se podía escuchar a la gente gritar con emoción, exclamando palabras que se mesclaban entre si, alentando una y otra vez a dar inicio el espectáculo por el que estaban allí, observando la enorme plataforma de piedra, tan uniforme y perfectamente cuadrada, el lugar se encontraba dentro de una montaña, por lo que solo era iluminada por piedras brillantes, dando un toque verdoso al lugar.

De la plataforma, que de un momento a otro era cubierta por una gran capa de tierra, que se esparcía en todas partes como polvo, una roca gigante salió disparada del interior del humo de arena, impactando en una parte de la primera fila de las gradas, que estaba vacía, los espectadores se encontraban mas arriba, evitando ser golpeados por uno de esos proyectiles gigantes.

La arena comenzaba a disiparse mientras se mostraba a una persona parada en aquella plataforma, alguien que se veía físicamente muy fuerte, este levanto los brazos mientras gritaba proclamando su poder, mostrando su gran confianza, del centro del cuadrilátero, la tierra se abrió de golpe, lanzando varios escombros a todas partes mientras otro sujeto salía disparado de ahí, dando una vuelta en el aire y aterrizando hábilmente sobre la plataforma.

-Bienvenidos a Estruendo tierra VI!- exclamo el sujeto al tiempo que levantaba su brazo derecho, el sujeto que también mostraba una gran musculatura sonrió -soy su anfitrión Xin Fu!- exclamaba, dando mas emoción al ambiente- vamos a dar el inicio de los combates presentando al poderoso luchador, La piedra! -volvió a decir, señalando al sujeto que se encontraba a solo unos metros de el, este levantaba los brazos de nuevo, animando mas a la audiencia -y su oponente, el Gran Gran Hippo!- exclamo al tiempo que señalaba al lado contrario, mostrando a otro poderoso sujeto, este no era musculoso, pero era enorme, casi como un luchador de sumo, quien movía las piernas de un lado a otro, preparándose para atacar.

Xin Fu hizo un movimiento con las piernas, elevándose con una plataforma redonda de tierra que se levantaba debajo de sus pies, gracias a la tierra control, este llego a la suficiente altura para que todos lo miren, mientras levantaba su brazo derecho con la mano firme -las reglas son simples, el primero que saque a su contrincante del cuadrilátero será el ganador- dijo el, mientras movía la cabeza en todas direcciones, dirigiéndose al publico, luego miro a ambos luchadores para luego bajar rápidamente el brazo -empiecen!.

La piedra no espero, solo un segundo después hizo un movimiento de piernas, levantando un pedazo de piedra grande, para luego patearlo con dirección al contrincante, Hippo, este logro interceptar el ataque, sosteniendo la piedra con sus brazos y luego mordiéndola, destrozándola en pedazos gracias a su potente mandíbula, La piedra no descansaba, haciendo otro juego de piernas, levanto y pateo otro pedazo de piedra, velozmente a Hippo, este lo contraataco con su cuerpo, recibiendo el impacto y destrozando el ataque, seguido se inclino y usando sus dos poderosos brazos, Hippo saco un pedazo de roca que incluso era mas grande que el y arrojándolo con una fuerza brutal contra La piedra, este ultimo levanto ambos brazos, que eran seguidos por la tierra que emergía debajo de el, creando una muralla que lo cubría un poco mas arriba de su cabeza, recibiendo el impacto de la roca, el ataque y el escudo colisionaron entre si, lanzando escombros y humo sobre la plataforma, La piedra sentía el impacto, mientras apartaba con sus brazos la capa de arena a su alrededor, al despejar su área, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al siguiente ataque que Hippo le lanzo, cubriéndose con sus brazos, recibió la enorme piedra, haciéndolo retroceder, sin detenerse llego al limite de la plataforma, sin poder incorporarse cayo por el borde, pero ese no era el final, solo un segundo después logro detenerse, apoyándose en una pequeña parte que sobresalía de la plataforma gracias a su tierra control, La piedra tomo con ambos brazos la pequeña plataforma y usando su poder, se levanto rápidamente, volviendo a subir a la plataforma al tiempo que arrojaba el pequeño proyectil, esto tomo desprevenido a Hippo, quien no logro esquivar su ataque, recibiendo el impacto y quedando aturdido por unos segundos, La piedra no desaprovecho, pues haciendo movimientos con sus brazos y piernas levanto el suelo por debajo de Hippo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo levanto la tierra y a su vez al gigante Hippo y lo arrojo velozmente, sin poder hacer nada su contrincante cayo de la plataforma.

La multitud gritaba emocionada ante tal encuentro, mientras La piedra levantaba ambos brazos mientras gritaba, proclamando su victoria, Xin Fu, levanto su brazo derecho, llamando la atención de todos.

-Y el ganador es La piedra!- exclamo, aumentando la euforia del lugar -que venga el siguiente contrincante!.

Los encuentros eran devastadores, donde la única arma era la tierra control, arrojando escombros en todas partes y destrozando cada vez mas el cuadrilátero, La piedra era imparable, acabando con cada adversario fácilmente, ganando rondas tras rondas, mientras el publico enloquecía, tras varios encuentros, y una pequeña limpieza al cuadrilátero, había llegado el ultimo combate de la noche.

-Finalmente el momento que todos han estado esperando- exclamo Xin Fu al tiempo que el siguiente contrincante aparecía, con cada paso el publico gritaba mas fuerte, mirando a la niña que subía a la plataforma -La piedra contra la campeona, La bandida ciega!- exclamo, la niña levantaba los brazos mostrando su cinturón de campeón, ella era pequeña y tenia los ojos verdes pálidos, demostrando su ceguera, una ayudante tomo su cinturón, y La bandida ciega se posiciona frente a La piedra.

-La piedra no quiere luchar contra niñas pequeñas, y ciegas- dijo el, su contrincante levanto un brazo y lo señalo con un dedo.

-Yo creo que solo tienes miedo!- exclamo la niña, a La piedra no le gusto nada su comentario, preparándose para el combate.

-Suficiente, La piedra no tendrá compasión contigo!.

-Pues haber si puedes vencerme!- exclamo con una sonrisa la niña, que luego comenzó a reír, burlándose de el.

-Comiencen!- grito Xin Fu, que fue acompañado por los gritos de la multitud, La piedra comenzó con su ataque, levanto una pierna confiado y se preparo para realizar sus movimientos de maestro tierra, la niña cambio su semblante a uno serio, poniéndose en posición de pelea, La piedra bajo la pierna, pero apenas su talón toco el suelo, todo se detuvo para la niña, quien se encontraba completamente concentrada, sintiendo el movimiento debajo de ella, las ondas que se esparcían por todo el escenario, sintiendo el pequeño tacto del talón de su contrincante, La piedra bajo completamente su pierna y continuó con su movimiento, mientras la niña sentía cada vibración, cada pequeño movimiento del cuerpo de su oponente atreves de la tierra, ella rápidamente hizo un movimiento con sus pies, deslizándolas y lanzando un pequeño ataque de tierra que se dirigía velozmente a su oponente, deslizándose por el suelo, intercepto la pisada de La piedra, desviando su movimiento y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, deslizando su pie y obligándolo a abrir las piernas al máximo, haciéndolo sufrir de dolor por tal estiramiento, sin esperar la niña hizo un rápido movimiento con sus manos y lanzo tres poderosos ataques combinados de tierra, lanzando a su contrincante velozmente fuera de la plataforma.

Ella sonrió mientras levantaba los brazos y disfrutaba su victoria, escuchando la multitud gritar, sintiéndose poderosa e imparable.

Pero tal emoción solo duro unos momentos, pues aunque tanto lo quisiera, esa no era su vida, deseaba que todo el mundo la reconociera por como es, alguien fuerte, no alguien débil, una delicada flor que necesita ser cuidada en todo momento, ella lo odiaba, ¿tan difícil era logra que lo demás lo entendieran?, que la aceptaran tal y como es, pues la respuesta era si, tras tantos intentos comprendió que la única forma de conseguirlo era demostrándolo, pero era mucho mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Ella se encontrada sentada, sintiéndose algo incomoda y diferente con la ropa que traía puesta, un elegante vestido, mientras tomaba la sopa, era otra cena familiar normal, ella solo tomaba sorbos de su comida sin decir una palabra, mientras sus padres la imitaban, tras unos minutos quiso intentar algo, aunque sabia que no serviría, no perdía nada con arriesgarse.

-Papa, puedo pasar ya del nivel de principiante?- pregunto ella, mientras tomaba otra cucharada de sopa, su padre, quien se encontraba a la cabeza la miro con algo de curiosidad.

-Otra vez Toph?, ya te dijimos que no, es por tu propio bien- dijo el, su madre quien estaba al frente de ella respaldo a su padre.

-Sabes bien que podría ser muy peligroso, con tu ceguera podrías sufrir un accidente- dijo ella.

Tal y como lo supo, ellos no entenderían que ella era completamente capaz, ¿Cuándo entenderían que su ceguera no era un problema para ella?.

Fastidiada luego de la cena decidió hacer algo que se convertía en rutina, escapaba de su casa por las noches, con una ropa mas cómoda, cuando ella no iba a luchar, iba a explorar las montañas, era lo único que la distraía, que la desestresava, con la ayuda de su tierra control de dispuso a explorar una montaña algo lejos de su hogar, aprovechando el horario y que nadie se captaría de su huida, adoraba eso, pues nadie la molestaba y podía meditar tranquilamente.

Llego a lo bastante profundo de la montaña, estaba sentada en una roca, arrojando pequeñas piedras, pensando en sus padres.

-Cuando lo entenderán- dijo ella -como odio cuando se ponen súper protectores, no es que no les agradezca, pero desearía que alguna vez dejaran de pensar que soy una niña débil- arrojo otra piedrita a la pared, normalmente alguien estaría perdido en sus circunstancias, pues en el interior de una montaña hay pura oscuridad, pero ese no es problema para ella, y es lo que quería que sus padres supieran, se revolvía la cabeza cada vez que pensaba en ello, la frustraba -siquiera tengo un amigo al cual decirle- volvió a decir, comenzó a patear el suelo varias veces intentando descargar su enojo, pero se excedió, tras un gran golpe el suelo comenzó a agrietarse, haciendo un fuerte ruido que resonaba en todo su alrededor como un eco -ups- ella se percato de lo que hizo y se dispuso a resolver el problema antes de causar un desastre, toco el suelo con ambas manos y cuando de dispuso a usar tierra control algo la detuvo.

No lo entendía, no entendía lo que sentía en la tierra o mas bien debajo de ella, era extraño, y creyó que simplemente estaba cansada, pero su curiosidad pudo mas que ella, usando tierra control comenzó a desplazarse por debajo, descendiendo mas por la montaña, mientras mas bajaba, mas extraño era esa sensación.

Llego hasta una cueva, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, la cueva era iluminada por piedras brillantes, aunque ella no lo notara, algo llamaba mucho su atención, y era el hecho de que la cueva estaba cubierto de hielo, ella se acerco mientras comenzaba a sentir el frio del interior, era algo casi imposible, y necesitaba saber que sucedía, su vista comenzaba a nublarse por el hielo, pues se le dificultaba mucho ver así, sus pies poco a poco comenzaban a enfriarse, hasta que choco contra algo grande.

-Esto…no tiene sentido- dijo ella, le parecía completamente ridículo, gracias a la tierra que se mesclaba con un poco de hielo, logro distinguirlo, un pedazo gigante, como un iceberg -creo que ya me volví loca- murmuro, pensó en una forma de saber si realmente estaba en lo cierto, asique decidió usar tierra control, usando un pedazo de piedra gigante golpeo el iceberg.

Una pequeña grieta se abrió, ella al no poder ver no noto lo que había dentro de aquel pedazo de hielo, un niño, que de golpe abrió los ojos, que brillaban intensamente, junto con un tatuaje de una flecha en su cabeza, el iceberg comenzó a romperse y desprendió una potente luz hacia arriba, atravesando el techo de la cueva y saliendo por la superficie de la montaña hasta el cielo, Toph no podía verlo, pero sentía la calidez de aquella luz, le era realmente extraño, el iceberg comenzó a romperse completamente, disparando potentes ráfagas de viento que ella apenas soportaba, tras unos segundos las ráfagas cesaron, y el pedazo de hielo se partió en mil pedazos, dejando caer dos cuerpos al suelo.

Esta definitivamente era la noche mas extraña para Toph, primero encontró un iceberg debajo de una montaña, y para colmo había algo dentro de el, se acerco lentamente, y sus preguntas aumentaron, había un niño tirado en el suelo, se agacho para inspeccionarlo, para saber si era real, con cuidado lo tomo y lo arrastro hacia tierra firme, alejado del hielo, una vez ahí, gracias a su poder, supo que no estaba alucinando, el niño lentamente abrió los ojos, y gracias a las piedras brillantes, logro ver a la niña frente a el.

-Quien…eres?- pregunto el.

-Es lo que estaba a punto de preguntarte.

" _Siempre quise probarles a mis padres, al mundo, que yo no era alguien débil debido a mi ceguera, siempre intente de todo para lograrlo, y aun no me rendiría, encontraría la forma de hacerlo, y quien diría que el destino me ayudaría en eso"_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Agua. Tierra. Fuego. Aire. Mis padres solían contarme historias de tiempos antiguos, aquellos tiempos de paz en que el Avatar mantenía el equilibrio entre las Tribus Agua, el Reino Tierra, la Nación del Fuego y los Nómadas Aire. Pero todo cambió cuando la Nación del Fuego atacó. Solo el Avatar es capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos, solo él puede detener a los despiadados Maestros Fuego, pero cuando el mundo más lo necesitaba, desapareció. Han pasado cien años y la Nación del Fuego está alcanzando la victoria en esta guerra. Algunos creen que el Avatar nunca más volvió a nacer entre los Nómades Aire, y que el ciclo se ha roto. Pero saben que…no me importa, no me importa la guerra y no me importa que el avatar regrese o no, tengo mis propios problemas, y todos esos problemas me están cansando, estoy harta de ser tratada siempre de manera diferente, de que piensen que jamás podría cuidarme sola, un día les demostrare a todos que no soy la delicada flor que creen que soy"_

 ** _Gracias a ti_**

 ** _Capitulo 2: Destino, parte 2_**

 **El niño del iceberg**

-Quien…eres? -pregunto el.

-Es lo que estaba a punto de preguntarte.

Toph estaba teniendo la noche mas extraña de su vida, con muchas preguntas rondando por su cabeza, donde cada una era mas confusa que la otra, y la principal razón de cada pregunta estaba frente a ella, el niño que acababa de encontrar.

-Ah pues yo…yo…- el niño parecía intentar hablar, pero con cada palabra pareciera que su nariz se moviera mas rápido y sus ojos comenzaran a entrecerrarse, y unos segundos después, Toph escucho el estornudo mas ruidoso de la historia, sintiendo como el niño salía disparado hacia arriba, y sintiendo una presión de aire empujándola, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarla, pudo escuchar un fuerte golpe arriba de ella, y un segundo después otro golpe, solo que este ultimo fue en el suelo, y pudo sentir de vuelta al niño en la tierra.

-Acabas de…estrellarte contra el techo?- pregunto ella mientras se levantaba y miraba en la dirección que sentía al niño, el estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo, quien al escucharla levanto la cabeza y mostro una sonrisa, para luego lanzar unas cuantas risas.

-Digamos que mis estornudos son muy fuertes- dijo el entre sus risas, Toph también era una niña al que le gustaban las bromas, pero esa noche no estaba de humor, con el ceño fruncido piso con fuerza el suelo, y la tierra se encargo de levantar al niño en menos de un segundo, este se sorprendió por ello, y puso una cara de felicidad.

-Volveré a preguntar, quien eres?- dijo ella, el niño aun con la cara de felicidad levanto los brazos en ambos lados.

-Eres una maestra tierra!- exclamo el, como si fuera la primera vez que veía una, h se acerco y lo señalo con un dedo, intimidando al niño.

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta!.

-Tu tampoco lo has hecho- respondió el, no llevaba ni cinco minutos de conocerla y ya sabia que no debió decir eso, sintiendo un escalofrió por su espalda.

-Escucha niño, tu…- ella se quedo callada por el repentino cambio del chico, hace un segundo podía sentir su miedo, pero ahora se había esfumado, y sentía que el estaba clavando su mirada en ella, demasiado -que es lo que tanto miras?.

El niño no se había percatado de algo, pues con la poca iluminación del lugar costaba mucho ver, y acercando su rostro a la de ella pudo percatarse, y sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Tu…eres…- el niño buscaba la palabra correcta para describirla, Toph al darse cuenta de lo que quería decirle comenzó a enojarse enserio, frunciendo aun mas el ceño, y lo tomo por el cuello de su ropa.

-Así es soy ciega, tienes algún problema con ello!?- grito, su enojo estaba llegando muy lejos, y sentía que pronto perdería realmente la paciencia, pero lo que paso después la dejo sin habla.

-No!, digo…si me di cuenta de eso pero, lo que quería decir es…- el niño sintió que el apretón se hacia mas fuerte, cerro los ojos y espero que la siguiente palabra solucionará todo -hermosa!.

Abrió un ojo lentamente, esperando no encontrar a la misma muerte frente a el, observo que ella se había quedado inmóvil, y la fuerza del apretón disminuía, abrió ambos ojos y vio como ella lo soltaba y retrocedía lentamente, con su cabeza agachada, luego simplemente le dio la espalda al niño.

-Solo lo dices por pena!.

-No!, es enserio lo juro!- El silencio volvió, pero esta vez el niño sintió que era un silencio tranquilo, y no con aires de asesinar.

-Siento haberte gritado- dijo ella, su voz parecía mucho mas calmada que antes, cosa que alivio bastante al niño, el sonrió y se acerco a ella.

-Descuida, pero ahora intentemos presentarnos tranquilamente si?- dijo el, a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender al niño que estaban progresando -bien, mi nombre es Aang!- exclamo el, Toph dio vuelta para encararlo, y cuando estaba a punto de presentarse un ruido los interrumpió, era como un rugido fuerte que resonaba en toda la cueva, Aang volteo y miro al causante de dicho ruido.

-Appa!- exclamo para luego acercarse a el y saltar a abrazarlo, Toph se acerco y espero a que Aang explicara quien era -el es Appa, mi bisonte volador.

-Bisonte…volador?- pregunto ella, mientras un pensamiento la ataco "creí que ellos estaban…".

-Si!- respondió Aang -créeme cuando te digo que el puede volar, solo que ahora debe estar cansado, además no puede volar dentro de una cueva- dijo el mientras acariciaba la nariz del bisonte -Appa ella es una amiga- dijo el felizmente, recibiendo como respuesta un pequeño rugido.

Toph sintió algo extraño al escuchar la palabra "amiga", era algo nuevo, algo que la reconfortaba, pero a la vez la entristecía.

-Espera…una cueva?- dijo Aang, cuyo semblante comenzó a cambiar a uno asustado.

-No me digas que le tienes miedo a las cuevas- dijo Toph.

-No yo no.

-Entonces…- de pronto Appa comenzó a rugir y a moverse, con movimientos torpes chocando las paredes, haciendo que estas comiencen a romperse -que le pasa!?- grito Toph asombrada por la repentina acción del bisonte.

-A Appa no le gusta las cuevas!- grito Aang, Toph dio un fuerte suspiro y luego comenzó a correr a la salida.

-Síganme!- grito.

-Vamos Appa, te sacaremos de aquí!- exclamo Aang mientras con todo el esfuerzo lograba que el bisonte lo siguiera, Toph comenzó a crear la salida usando su tierra control, Aang por su parte apenas si lograba seguirla, mientras mas avanzaban mas oscuro se volvía el camino.

-Esta muy oscuro, como puedes saber a donde vamos?- pregunto el.

-Solo cállate y sígueme- dijo Toph, tenia mucha curiosidad sobre lo que estaba pasando, sobre porque había un iceberg debajo de una montaña, o mas importante -POR QUE ESTABAN DENTRO DE UN ICEBERG!?- no se había dado cuenta de que pensó en voz alta.

-Es…una larga historia- respondió Aang, cabe decir que estaba algo asustado por el repentino cambio de humor de la chica, el también tenia preguntas pero la luz de la luna lo interrumpió, viendo al fin la salida de aquella cueva oscura, Appa salió demostrando felicidad, Aang lo imitaba mientras Toph tapaba la entrada que había creado, al terminar "observo" a Aang, quien se encontraba acariciando al bisonte, tenia preguntas que hacerle, pero estaba cansada, ademas al recordar la palabra "amigo" volvía esa extraña sensación, y aunque ella quería tener uno, no podía, simplemente no podía, sin decir nada comenzó a caminar con dirección a su casa.

-Espera!- la detuvo Aang, quien se acerco a ella, Toph solo se detuvo -ya te vas?, aun no me has dicho tu nombre- dijo el, Toph quería decírselo, pero al hacerlo las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

-No te importa!- al decir eso ella comenzó a caminar, sin decir nada mas, Aang la miraba irse, no trato de detenerla.

La noche continuaba, y con ella el sentimiento de culpa, Toph no podía conciliar el sueño, revolviéndose entre sus sabanas una y otra vez, _ella es una amiga_ esas palabras la estaban matando, le dolía el pecho y se golpeaba mentalmente varia veces por no haberse quedado con el, quizás al fin hubiera tenido un amigo, pero lo arruino, ella sonrió mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a emerger.

-Tonta.

Así se sentía, porque debía atormentarse tanto por un extraño, quizás fue lo mejor, quizá era realmente tonta por pensar en el, aunque le parecía muy curioso, cerro los ojos y se propuso a dormir, demasiadas cosas en una sola noche.

Aang se encontraba sobre Appa, quien estaba muy cansado, mirando las estrellas, se sentía enfadado y triste.

-Sabes Appa ella fue muy grosera- dijo, este solo bufo -solo intentaba ser amable- bufo de nuevo -no es que me importe, solo me parece un poco interesante- bufido -oye le dije que era hermosa porque era hermosa, no por lastima, ademas no creo que tenga problemas para ver, y eso me parece increíble- bufo otra vez -tienes razón, debería dejar de pensar en ella y concentrarse en el mañana, a donde se supone que iremos, supongo que debemos volver, deben estar preocupados, sea como sea debo aceptar el castigo…ya se durmió- Aang cerro los ojos y se dispuso a descansar junto a su amigo.

Aang montaba sobre Appa, ambos luchando contra la feroz tormenta, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no caer al mar, pero era inútil, no podían contra los fuertes vientos y los relámpagos, era el fin, ambos cayeron al mar sin poder hacer nada, sin esperanza, se acabo.

Lanzo un feroz grito mientras caía al suelo, sus ojos se entrecerraban por los repentinos rayos del sol, Aang comenzó a levantarse mientras recibía una ducha por parte de la lengua del bisonte.

-Buenos días Appa!- dijo el, este lanzo un rugido – descuida, solo fue un sueño- dijo el, se monto sobre Appa y se dispuso a irse, pero algo lo detenía -sabes Appa, creo que dar un paseo por la ciudad no haría daño- este solo rugió para luego acomodarse en el suelo -si, tu aun estas cansado, de acuerdo, yo iré a dar una vuelta mientras tu descansas- el solo recibió un rugido como respuesta -bien, te veo luego.

Su día fue particularmente…aburrido, paso dos horas buscando algo divertido en la ciudad, pero podía decir con seguridad que era la ciudad mas aburrida que alguna vez allá visitado, estaba a punto de volver con Appa hasta que algo llamo su atención.

-Escuchaste, La piedra tendrá una revancha con la bandida ciega!.

-Sera increíble!.

Lo que mas llamo su atención de aquellos chicos hablando fue la simple mención de la palabra "ciega", al principio lo dudo, pero no tenia nada mas que hacer, y se dispuso a seguirlos.

Al llegar quedo sorprendido por el lugar, un cuadrilátero que era alumbrado por piedras brillantes, finalmente algo que lo emocionaba, se sentó en las gradas esperando el comienzo del espectáculo, hasta que alguien apareció en el cuadrilátero, usando tierra control se elevo quedando en una plataforma de tierra.

-Finalmente el encuentro mas esperado, la revancha que todos querían ver- grito Xin Fu, quien siempre logra que la multitud se anime, Aang miro curioso el cuadrilátero, esperando a ver quienes eran los que pelearían, cuando vio a un sujeto subir de lado de la plataforma.

-La piedra!- exclamo Xin Fu, que luego señalo al otro lado del cuadrilátero, Aang quedo completamente sorprendido al ver a una niña subir -contra la bandida ciega!- grito de vuela.

-Es ella!- exclamo, realmente era ella, comenzó a sentir nervios al ver que pelearía con alguien, pero no sabia si eran por ella, o por su "desafortunado" contrincante.

-La piedra acabara contigo, y se vengara de esa humillación!- grito el, Toph ni siquiera parecía hacerle caso, cosa que altero aun mas a su contrincante -te estas burlando de mi de nuevo!?.

-No estoy de humor, acabemos con esto rápido- dijo ella.

-Comiencen!.

-Como te atreves, la piedra acabara contigo, te hare sufrir y te hare pasar por un…- no pudo terminar su frase, pues Toph de un rápido movimiento de brazos arrojo a La piedra fuera del cuadrilátero.

-Hablas mucho- dijo ella.

Aang estaba con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo fuerte que era ella, y lo hábil que era con su tierra control.

Xin Fu se acerco a Toph y levanto un brazo, mostrando una bolsa -quien se atreve a desafiar a la bandida ciega por un monto de…- sin terminar de hablar un niño bajo al lado de el, este lo miro curioso.

-Yo lo hare!- exclamo Aang, el pensaba acercarse a ella desde un principio, y simplemente aprovecho la oportunidad.

-Tu otra vez!?- grito Toph sin poder creer que Aang la haya encontrado, Xin Fu se elevo de nuevo gracias a su tierra control, y luego bajo un brazo en señal de inicio.

-Comiencen!.

-Te arrepentirás de desafiarme!- exclamo Toph, Aang cambio su semblante a uno asustado.

-No espera solo quiero hablar!- dijo el, pero tuvo que esquivar un ataque de tierra que le lanzo Toph, evadiéndolo hábilmente y usando lo que parecía ser…aire control, se movía ágilmente por todo el lugar, pisando levemente el suelo.

-Parece que alguien tiene pies ligeros!- exclamo Toph para luego de un segundo hacer un juego de piernas y lanzar otro ataque a Aang, este solo evadía las piedras que le lanzaba.

-Por favor escúchame!.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar!- la maestra tierra lanzo una feroz roca, Aang esta vez no podía evadirlo, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a su poder, uso aire control para desviar la roca, pero al mismo tiempo una ráfaga se le escapo e impacto a Toph, quien en un solo segundo salió volando del cuadrilátero.

Todo era silencio total, todos con la boca abierta, sin palabras, presenciando como la campeona fue vencida fácilmente, Toph comenzó a caminar sin dirigirle la palabra, mientras Aang corría para alcanzarla.

-Espera!.

-Déjame en paz!- grito, para luego desaparecer en un pasadizo gracias a su tierra control, Aang solo suspiro con derrota.

El caminaba para regresar con su bisonte, con la cabeza baja e insultándose.

-Que me pasa, como es que no puedo hablar con ella- sintiendo la derrota siguió caminando, hasta que se detuvo de golpe, admirando la enorme casa frente a el, aunque casa se quedaba corto, era belleza para el, quien por algún motivo no aguanto el impulso de subir la muralla, sentándose en el borde y observan el hermoso jardín que habia ahí, claro debió a verse cuestionado de que tan estúpido fue lo que hizo.

-Oye!- grito alguien, asustándolo y haciéndolo caer al jardín, al levantar la cabeza vio a dos sujetos acercándose a el.

-Solo estaba de paso- dijo el con nervios, mientras poco a poco su cara cambiaba a uno asustado.

Toph aun no podía creerlo, porque insistía tanto en hablar con ella, todo era muy raro, pero a la vez la entristecía, realmente pensaba que si volvía a verlo, quizás lo intente, quizás intente ser su amiga, aun con lo que sus padres podrían decirle.

-Señor- dijo un guardia, el padre de Toph, quien estaba cenando con su familia miro al guardia.

-Que sucede?- pregunto el.

-Hemos capturado a este intruso.

Y hablando de el, Toph casi se atraganta al "ver"" quien era el intruso, debía ser una broma.

-Quien te crees que eres para invadir mi propiedad?- pregunto amenazadoramente el padre de Toph, quien se levanto y se acerco al niño.

-Se equivoca!, yo solo estaba...- dijo Aang intentando defenderse, pero no parecía tener excusa.

-Pagaras por este crimen- dijo el, Aang comenzó a sudar, "¿porque a mi?", se preguntaba en su mente.

-Guardias llévenlo a…-

-No!- interrumpió la niña, quien se acerco a el, sintiendo las miradas de curiosidad de sus padres, se puso junto a Aang y se arriesgo a decir lo que tanto temía, sin saber como terminaría, decidió por esta vez, encarar a su padre.

-El es mi amigo!.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Agua. Tierra. Fuego. Aire. Hace muchos años, las cuatro naciones vivían en armonía. Pero todo cambió cuando la Nación del Fuego atacó. Sólo el Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos, podía detenerlos, pero cuando el mundo lo más lo necesitaba, desapareció._ _Han pasado cien años y la Nación del Fuego está alcanzando la victoria en esta guerra. Algunos creen que el Avatar nunca más volvió a nacer entre los Nómades Aire, y que el ciclo se ha roto. Pero saben que…no me importa, no me importa la guerra y no me importa que el avatar regrese o no. Tengo mis propios problemas, y todos esos problemas me están cansando. Estoy harta de ser tratada siempre de manera diferente, de que piensen que jamás podría cuidarme sola. Un día les demostrare a todos que no soy la delicada flor que creen que soy"_

 ** _Gracias a ti_**

 ** _Capitulo 3: Destino, parte 3_**

 **Caminos entrelazados**

En lo profundo de una montaña, un lugar que era iluminada por piedras brillantes, se encontraban dos personas, y ambas personas parecían estar bastante molestos.

-La piedra estaba parada justo ahí- dijo La piedra refiriéndose a sí mismo –el chico ataco, pero no hubo poder de tierra, La bandida ciega simplemente cayo, creo ella lo tenía todo planeado para compartir el dinero, es una estafa! –exclamo dirigiéndose a la persona al lado de el, Xin Fu, quien muy molesto levanto un brazo golpeo una parte de la cueva, rompiéndola con un estruendoso ruido, dejando un feroz agujero en el.

-Me las van a pagar!

* * *

Si hay una palabra para describir la situación en la que se encontraba Aang ahora, esa seria "incomodo". Mirando nada más la sopa de verduras frente a el, moviendo la cuchara en circulo y encogiendo levemente los hombros, sintiendo las múltiples miradas sobre el, sintiendo los nervios recorrer su cuerpo, temeroso de hacer o decir algo que solo llenara el lugar con mas tensión.

Miro con una sonrisa nerviosa a la persona que encabezaba la mesa, Lao Beifong, quien lo miraba de reojo, examinándolo cuidadosamente, como buscando algo dentro de el, un ser que solo busca dañar a su "frágil y débil" hija. Aparto su mirada enfocándose esta vez en la niña frente a el, quien tomaba su sopa con una sonrisa tranquila, pero Aang sabía que bajo esa niña "tierna e inofensiva" como decían sus padres, lo esperaba la niña que lo masacraría por meterla en esa situación.

Pero no era su culpa, bueno al menos no toda, solo quería observar la enorme casa y el hermoso y amplio jardín, ¿tan malo era eso?, bueno si, el sabia admitir su error, sabia que habia hecho algo malo, y quería disculparse y arreglar todo el malentendido, pero para su mala suerte resulto ser que cayo en el jardín de la familia mas rica de la ciudad, y para empeorar las cosas era la casa de nada mas y nada menos que Toph Beifong, quien al fin pudo saber su nombre, aunque no de la manera que el esperaba, dio un suspiro mientras recordaba los sucesos que lo llevaron a todo ello.

* * *

 _-Tu amigo?- pregunto Lao, el padre de la niña que se encontraba junto a Aang. Ella frunció el ceño mientras se posicionaba aun mas cerca de Aang, para luego tomarlo del brazo, tomando por sorpresa a sus padres y en especial al niño._

 _-Si, yo lo invite a cenar con nosotros._

 _-Toph, no sabia que tenias un amigo, creí que después de…_

 _-Se lo que paso, pero Aang es diferente, siento no haberte dicho antes pero…creí que no lo aceptarías, y que me obligarías a apartarme de el- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a derramar algunas lagrimas, sorprendiendo aun mas a su padre._

 _-Toph…no sabia que te sentías así- dijo el, quien parecía meditar el asunto -segura que puedes confiar en él?- pregunto. Toph asintió con la cabeza en señal de respuesta – bien, supongo que puede quedarse, así podre "conocerlo" mejor._

* * *

Si habia algo que lo sorprendió bastante en ese día, sin duda era Toph quien cambio completamente su personalidad, como si realmente fuera alguien dulce y débil, y eso lo confundía, debía tener una razón y esperaba el momento en el que podría hablar con ella.

-Entonces…como se conocieron?- pregunto Lao. Aang sonrió intentando apartar todos los nervios que lo poseían.

-Pues fue en el interior de una cue…- un fuerte golpe en su pie evito que terminara su oración, lanzando un leve grito de dolor, y mirando con sorpresa al causante de dicho golpe que estaba justo frente a el. Lao miro con curiosidad a su hija, quien luego de tomar una cucharada de su sopa hablo.

-Pues fue ese día que me perdí, el me ayudo a volver- dijo ella, causando una gran sorpresa a sus padres y una de curiosidad de parte de Aang.

-Entonces el te ayudo, por que nunca lo dijiste?- pregunto de nuevo su padre. Toph solo se quedo callada mientras volvió a tomar otro sorbo de su comida -bueno, supongo que debo darte las gracias- dijo el mirando a Aang.

-No tiene…que agradecerme- respondió el, no estaba seguro del porque Toph les habia mentido, otra pregunta que le haría después.

-Debo decir que me sorprende que la hayas ayudado, y te lo agradezco, lamentablemente debido a su ceguera ella no ah podido hacer amigos.

-Estoy seguro de que su ceguera no es un proble…- otro golpe, recibió otro golpe en su pie, y no habia que ser muy listos para saber que era tierra control, miro de nuevo a Toph, quien se encontraba tranquila comiendo, la miraba con mucha curiosidad.

-Por cierto Aang, me estaba preguntando…porque tiene flechas tatuadas?- pregunto Lao. Toph levanto una ceja por la curiosidad, por obvias razones ella no lo noto.

-Ah pues estas flechas te las ponen cuando ya eres un maestro aire.

-Eres un maestro aire?, pero creí que estaban extintos- volvió a decir Lao. Toph aunque no le interesaba mucho el tema también le dio curiosidad por saber mas de el, también creía que ya no habían maestros aire, ademas de descubrir como fue que la venció.

-Extintos?- pregunto Aang bastante confundido -yo vengo del templo aire del sur, estoy…de paseo- dijo con algo de nervios.

-Gracias por la comida- dijo Toph llamando la atención de todos -Aang vayamos al jardín- al decir eso ella se levanto y comenzó a caminar seguida de Aang, quien también agradeció por la comida, pero su padre la detuvo antes de que siquiera pudiera salir del comedor.

-Espera hija, sabes que no puedes salir sola- dijo él. Toph puso una cara de fastidio mientras soplaba un mechón de su cabello.

-Papa estaré bien, Aang esta conmigo, ademas no iré a ninguna otra parte, si algo sucede prometo que te avisare- dijo ella de forma muy tranquila para luego comenzar a caminar. Su padre puso una cara de completa preocupación y miedo al ver a su hija irse. Antes de que Aang saliera este llamo su atención.

-Aang, mas te vale que no le pase nada a mi hija- dijo él. Aang sonrió nerviosamente mientras asentía con la cabeza, para luego salir rápidamente de ahí.

Ambos caminaban por el amplio jardín, pasando por una gran fuente de agua y por los arboles perfectamente podados. Cruzaron un pequeño puente en donde Toph paso caminando por el borde con los brazos estirados a ambos lados, demostrando tener un gran equilibrio ademas de probar que podía ver. Ella al tocar de nuevo el suelo se quedó quieta y callada, mientras Aang se la quedo viendo, realmente no parecía la misma niña que conoció, con ese vestido y esa personalidad tan…amable.

-Oye, gracias por salvarme el cuello antes- dijo el intentando iniciar una conversación. Toph se volteo para encararlo y frunció el ceño.

-Que se supone que hacías y como fue que me encontraste pies ligeros!?- exclamo ella asustando a Aang en el proceso, sí, hay estaba la niña que había conocido al principio.

-Fue un accidente, simplemente quería observar la enorme casa y el jardín!.

-Tuviste suerte de que lograra convencer a mi padre, si no tu ahora estarías…bueno no quieres saberlo realmente.

-Si, no quiero saberlo- dijo para luego lanzar una pequeña risa -enserio lo siento, es solo que tu casa es increíble, y jamás pensé que serias…bueno… rica- dijo, pero inmediatamente Toph le dio la espalda.

-Y que?, los lujos y la riqueza no siempre significan felicidad- dijo ella de manera calmada. Esa frase impacto a Aang, es como si le hubiera dicho directamente que no era feliz. Toph luego dio un gran suspiro y encaro una vez mas al niño -siento haberte gritado ahora, y en la arena, y en la cueva, y en…-

-No importa- dijo Aang de manera divertida -se que no comenzamos de la mejor manera, pero estoy dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo- dijo con su mas grande sonrisa – me llamo Aang- exclamo lleno de alegría, su plan era contagiarla de esa alegría, y parecía surtir efecto, a Toph se le formo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me llamo me Toph- dijo ella. Aang solo rio un poco, feliz de poder tener una conversación tranquila, se sentó en el suelo, y Toph luego de unos segundos lo imito, estando frente a frente.

-Debo decirte que eres una gran maestra tierra, vi como venciste a ese sujeto con mucha facilidad!- exclamo Aang.

-Sabes aun cuando nací ciega nunca eh tenido problemas para ver, veo con el poder de la tierra, es como si pudiera ver con mis pies, siento las vibraciones de la tierra y puedo ver dónde están las cosas, tu, ese árbol, hasta las hormigas.

-Eso es increíble!- dijo Aang, pero la sonrisa de Toph volvió a irse.

-Mis padres no lo entienden, siempre me han tratado como si fuera una inútil- dijo ella, la expresión de Aang también cambio mientras la escuchaba -siempre eh sido su niña pequeña y frágil.

-Por eso te convertiste en la bandida ciega- dijo el, Toph solo asintió con la cabeza -y por eso actúas así con ellos?- pregunto Aang. Toph levanto una ceja con curiosidad.

-A que te refieres?.

-Me refiero a como eres con ellos, es decir, como actuaste cuando me defendiste.

-En realidad…no estaba actuando.

-Cómo dices?

-Veras…la verdad es que nunca eh tenido un amigo antes, y como insistías tanto decidí…bueno…que quería conocerte- dijo ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Aang sonrió por eso.

-Pues me alegra que empecemos a llevarnos bien!- dijo el con alegría.

-Si…- dijo Toph con una pequeña sonrisa, luego sin previo aviso golpeo el brazo de Aang, a lo que el soltó un pequeño "Auch".

-Y eso porque fue?- pregunto Aang sobándose el brazo.

-Así demuestro el afecto- dijo Toph con una pequeña sonrisa -y que vas a hacer ahora?.

-Pues…tenia pensado volver a mi hogar, deben estar preocupados por mi.

-Ojala pudiera viajar como tu- volvió a decir y su sonrisa desapareció de nuevo.

-Y por que no te vas si no eres feliz aquí?.

-Ellos son mis padres, adonde mas podría ir- dijo ella. Aang parecía pensarlo un poco.

-Porque no vienes conmigo?- pregunto el con una sonrisa, Toph se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta -serán como unas vacaciones!- exclamo el.

-Si, tu si puedes ir donde tu quieras, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras- dijo ella, pero su expresión solo demostraba tristeza – pero esa no es mi vida- volvió a decir, luego dio un largo suspiro -ademas, mis padres jamás me dejarían hacer algo así, y con la guerra es algo imposible.

-Guerra, de que hablas?-Pregunto el confundido.

-Bromeas verdad?- pregunto Toph con una ceja levantada.

-No se de que hablas- dijo de nuevo Aang, Toph iba a decir algo nuevamente, pero algo la detuvo, mas bien sus sentidos, frunció el ceño y toco el suelo con su mano, luego se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo, Aang se sorprendió y rápidamente la imito.

-Es una emboscada!- exclamo ella, luego rápidamente tomo su mano y comenzó a correr, Aang no entendía la situación y el porque de repente corrían, pero unos segundos después sus preguntas fueron contestadas, la tierra frente a ellos comenzó a abrirse, obligándolos a detenerse, de ahí salió un hombre que ambos reconocieron al instante, La piedra, ambos se prepararon para una pelea, pero del cielo cayo una jaula de metal, cayendo sobre Toph, aprisionándola.

-Toph!- grito Aang, de pronto un pedazo de tierra salió disparado del suelo, impactándolo directamente y estrellándolo contra un árbol, Aang vio como alguien se le acercaba y haciendo tierra control dejo inmóvil los brazos y piernas de Aang, como si estuviera pegado a la tierra.

-Creo que ustedes me deben algo- dijo Xin Fu, Aang hacia todo el esfuerzo por liberarse pero era inútil, vio como todos se iban con Toph, dejándolo solo, y con una derrota.

-Toph!.

* * *

Y ahí se encontraba ahora, cuando al fin tenían una conversación "normal" las cosas debieron cambiar drásticamente, sintió como la tierra que lo cubría se separaba de su cuerpo, y vio como aparecían tres personas al frente de él, los padres de Toph y su maestro Yu quien fue el que libero a Aang.

-Que sucedió, donde esta Toph!- exclamo Lao, Aang aun en el suelo bajo su mirada.

-Se la llevaron- dijo el, los padres de Toph se sorprendieron ante eso, estuvieron a punto de reclamarle y a pedirle explicaciones, pero Aang se levantó y con una mirada llena de determinación se dirigió de nuevo a ellos –pero yo la salvare!.

Los padres de Toph lo miraron con sorpresa, luego su madre dio un suspiro y miro el cielo.

-Pobre Toph, debe estar muy asustada ahora.

* * *

-Se creen muy rudos, porque no me bajan de aquí para que pueda borrarles esa sonrisa de la cara!- grito Toph, quien se encontraba encerrada en la jaula de acero, que colgaban sobre la arena de Estruendo Tierra IV.

-Yo no estoy sonriendo- dijo Xin Fu, cansado de escuchar gritar a la niña, de pronto escucho que otras personas se acercaban, al girarse vio a Lao, el maestro tierra de Toph y a Aang.

-Aquí está el dinero que pediste, ahora déjala- dijo el padre de Toph mostrando la bolsa que traía, lo arrojó al suelo y el maestro Yu lo pateo usando tierra control, deslizando la bolsa por el suelo hasta los pies de Xin Fu. Este lo levanto y comenzó a verificar el dinero.

-Saben, creo que podrían darme más que esto- dijo el. Aang enfadado dio un paso y golpeo el suelo con su bastón.

-Ya te dimos lo que querías, ahora bájala o voy a obligarlos.

-Enserio?- dijo Xin Fu. Luego por toda la arena comenzaron a aparecer los demás luchadores, junto con Xin Fu había un total de seis personas, Aang al mirarlos sonrió nerviosamente.

-Y si lo hablamos?- dijo el. De pronto Xin Fu junto a los demás atacaron, usando tierra control sobre Aang, lanzándole varias rocas. Aang miro con miedo el ataque de sus oponentes mientras los esquivaba rápidamente. Usando aire control creo una esfera de aire en la que usaba un pie para equilibrarse y comenzó a moverse ágilmente sobre todo el cuadrilátero, esquivando cada proyectil de sus oponentes.

-Aang- grito Toph. Aunque no podía ver si sabía que ahora Aang estaba luchando solo contra 6 maestros tierra –bájenme de aquí cobardes!

El maestro aire seguía con la esfera esquivando las rocas y acercándose a uno de los luchadores. Este evadió un ataque de tierra que le lanzo y con la ayuda de su bastón creo una potente ráfaga de aire, mandando a volar a su oponente. Luego sintió como la tierra se elevaba sobre él, y de ahí salió otro luchador. Aang logró esquivar el ataque, saltando lo más alto que pudo, luego uso su planeador para comenzar a esquivar las feroces rocas que le lanzaban desde el suelo.

-Sáquenme de aquí!- volvió a gritar Toph. De pronto sintió como la jaula comenzó a caer, hasta chocar contra el suelo.

-Buen tiro!-dijo Lao al maestro de Toph, que luego usando su tierra control rompió el candado de la jaula liberando a Toph. Lao la abrazo y luego rápidamente comenzó a correr, llevándola de la mano fuera de la arena.

-Espera, que hay de Aang!- exclamo Toph.

-Lo siento pero debo ponerte a salvo.

-No lo abandonare, es mi amigo!.

-Toph no hay nada que podamos hacer!- Toph se dejó llevar, pero luego de unos segundos ya estaba harta, harta de todo, harta de siempre ser tratada así, harta de que sus padres no sepan quien es realmente, y de ninguna manera abandonaría a su amigo. Se detuvo y se separó rápidamente de su padre para luego comenzar a correr.

-Yo sí puedo ayudarlo!- grito. Lao quedo totalmente sorprendido por la acción de su hija, y cualquier intento por detenerla era inútil.

Aang seguía huyendo de las feroces rocas de sus oponentes, estaba exhausto, pero almenos su plan de distraerlos funciono. Aunque esperaba que ella lo ayudara cuando saliera, pero no era así, estaba solo, y debía encontrar la forma de escapar. De pronto una roca impacto en su brazo, desviando su dirección y chocando contra el suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a sudar frio, viendo como lo rodeaban.

-Eres un mocoso muy ágil- dijo Xin Fu. Aang comenzó a buscar una salida, pero no había ninguna, estaba en medio del cuadrilátero rodeado de 6 maestros tierra. Xin Fu iba acercándose a él, hasta que sintió un golpe en la cabeza, el golpe de una pequeña piedra, al voltear la vio, y Aang estallo de felicidad.

-Toph!- exclamo él.

-Tranquilo pies ligeros, yo me encargo- dijo ella, luego levanto los brazos y la tierra comenzó a temblar. Aang tenía un mal presentimiento, y aprovechando que los demás se distrajeron uso su planeador para salir de la arena, aterrizando al lado del padre de Toph.

-Que haces aquí, ve a ayudarla!- grito el, Aang negó con la cabeza y la señalo con el dedo.

-Creo que no debemos meternos en esto- dijo el, Toph bajo los brazos y lanzo una feroz avalancha de tierra, haciendo retroceder sus oponentes y levantando una gran nube de arena que cubría todo el cuadrilátero. Su padre estaba muriéndose de los nervios mientras veía a su hija entrar en aquella nube lleno de peligrosos luchadores.

Ella se encontraba completamente concentrada, sintiendo cada vibración de la tierra, escuchando todo a su alrededor. Un luchador la encontró entre toda la arena, y se dispuso a atacarla. Haciendo un juego de brazos, el levanto un pedazo grande de roca y lo lanzo contra Toph. Ella sonrió al sentir las vibraciones, intercepto el ataque y detuvo la roca, para luego devolvérsela con el doble de potencia, impresionando a su oponente y lanzándolo fuera de la arena. Su padre se impresiono al ver eso, pero sus nervios seguían aumentando.

Otro luchador salió del suelo, esta vez detrás de ella, y sin esperar lanzo dos enormes pedazos de piedra contra Toph. Ella lo "vio" venir, rápidamente dio vuelta y desvió las rocas con sus manos, y usando su pie, lanzo un ataque por debajo de su oponente, y tratándolo como si fuera una pelota, comenzó a golpearlo con ataques que salían del suelo, como un patrón, lanzándolo fuera de la arena y cayendo contra el luchador que había derrotado hace solo segundos. Para este punto su padre estaba más que impresionado.

Entre toda la nube de arena se encontró con otros dos luchadores, La piedra y el Gran Hipo, ellos se prepararon para atacar, pero Toph escucho a otro luchador que venia del aire por detrás de ella. Inmediatamente mostro su completo dominio en la tierra control, haciendo movimientos con sus brazos hizo girar el centro del cuadrilátero, cambiando lugares con sus oponentes, y el luchador que venía por el aire termino chocando contra los otros dos. Toph sonrió y haciendo otro movimiento con sus brazos lanzo a los tres luchadores juntos fuera del cuadrilátero, cayendo contra los otros dos anteriores y rematándolos.

-Nunca lo supe, su hija es increíble!- dijo el maestro Yu, Lao solo seguía mirando con miedo.

Toph levanto y bajo los brazos, disipando toda la arena alrededor, mostrando a solo dos personas en el cuadrilátero, ella y Xin Fu. Este trono su cuello preparándose, mientras Toph lanzo un escupitajo, que causo una reacción de sorpresa a su padre.

Xin Fu comenzó a sacar rocas sin parar del suelo y se las lanzaba con velocidad, pero Toph creo un escudo con la tierra y luego de unos segundos lanzo parte del escudo contra él. Xin Fu lo esquivo hábilmente y apoyo su mano en la tierra, dispuesto a lanzar otro ataque. Toph sintió cada vibración y gracias a ello esquivo perfectamente el ataque. Y rápidamente haciendo otro moviente de brazos lanzo a Xin Fu fuera del cuadrilátero, derrotándolo.

Aang sonrió y miro al padre de Toph.

-Señor, su hija es la mejor maestra tierra que haya visto jamás.

* * *

-Papa, sé que puede ser duro verme así, pero tu pequeña, indefensa y obediente hija ciega no es lo que soy. Me encanta pelear, me encanta ser una maestra tierra, y soy realmente buena en esto. Sé que te mantuve mi vida en secreto, pero tú me mantuviste en secreto de todo el mundo, tú lo hiciste para protegerme, pero tengo 12 años y nunca he tenido un verdadero amigo. Asique ahora que ya sabes lo que soy, espero que eso no cambie lo que sientes por mí.

Por fin lo hizo, por fin pudo decirle a su padre todo lo que mantenía escondido en su corazón, todo lo que siempre quiso que ellos supieran, y que la aceptasen tal y como es realmente, después de tanto tiempo tuvo el valor de hacerlo, y por alguna razón sentía que parte de ese valor se lo dio Aang, si no lo hubiera conocido, quien sabe cuándo lo hubiera hecho, o si lo hubiera hecho, debía darle las gracias, quizás el haberlo encontrado en ese Iceberg no fue un accidente, sino más bien fue su salvación.

Miraba con nervios a su padre, quien estaba sentado junto a su madre, esperando su respuesta, que iba a decirle, y si la dejaba irse con Aang.

-Por supuesto que eso no cambia lo que siento por ti Toph- dijo su padre. Toph se sintió feliz al escuchar eso, realmente lo estaban aceptando, las cosas cambiarían –y acabo de darme cuenta de algo.

-De veras?.

-Sí, he dejado que tengas demasiada libertad, desde ahora serás cuidada y vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Pero papa!- no podía creerlo, se sentía tan tonta y decepcionada, como pudo pensar que sus padres cambiarían de opinión.

-Es por tu propio bien- agrego su madre, Lao se levantó y señalo a Aang.

-Por favor, acompaña al maestro aire afuera, el ya no es bienvenido aquí.

-Que!?- exclamo Toph, incluso eso haría su padre, no era justo!

-Lo siento Toph- dijo Aang mientras se retiraba.

-También lo siento, adiós Aang- dijo ella, para luego dejar sus lágrimas salir, jamás creyó que una despedida podría ser tan dolorosa, su único amigo se fue, todo se acabó.

* * *

Aang se encontraba con Appa, preparándose para irse, estaba sentado en su cabeza, a punto de partir de esa ciudad, pero no podía dejar de mirarla, o más bien pensar en la persona que vivía ahí.

-Voy a extrañarla Appa- dijo Aang con un tono triste, a lo cual Appa solo gruño –tienes razón amigo, es hora de irnos- lanzo un suspiro y estuvo a punto de decir las palabras mágicas, hasta que un ruido lo detuvo, al girarse vio a alguien saliendo de entre unos árboles, una niña que venía corriendo.

-Toph, pero que haces aquí!?- pregunto Aang asombrado pero a la vez feliz.

-Mi padre cambio de parecer- respondió ella, luego lo miro y mostro la sonrisa más grande que pudo haber hecho hasta ahora –soy libre de viajar por el mundo!

-Eso es fantástico!- exclamo Aang lleno de felicidad –sube, iremos volando en Appa -exclamo señalando el cielo, Aang ayudo a Toph a subir sobre Appa y luego se acomodó con una gran sonrisa.

-Tu elige el destino capitán, por cierto, realmente vuela?.

-Por supuesto, y solo necesito las palabras mágicas!- exclamo el, a lo que Toph levanto una ceja curiosa –Yip, Yip.

Appa dio un gran rugido que alerto a Toph, quien de pronto comenzó a sentir como se elevaban, hasta que rápidamente Appa increíblemente comenzó a volar.

-Esto es increíble!- exclamo Toph, impresionada pero a la vez mareada, ahora descubrió que no le gustaba volar.

-Siguiente parada, el templo aire del sur!

* * *

En un barco de la nación del fuego, un anciano caminaba tranquilamente hasta llegar al frente del barco. Ahí vio parado a un joven, que tenía la cicatriz de una quemadura en su rostro del lado izquierdo, este se encontraba mirando el cielo, se acercó y le llamo su atención.

-Los informes han llegado acerca de esa luz en el cielo, dicen que apareció cerca de la ciudad Gaoling. Según nuestros informantes, hay gente que asegura haber visto a un niño con una flecha en la cabeza rondando por esas zonas, además de verlo usar, aire control- dijo él. El joven al escucharlo frunció el ceño,

-Gracias tío.

-Príncipe Zuko, no deberías hacerte falsas ilusiones, podrían ser mentiras.

-Mentiras o no, iremos, mi honor depende de ello, y definitivamente el avatar será mío.

* * *

-Sé que ustedes son muy diferentes, pero creo que tienen un interés común- dijo Lao, mostrando un cofre lleno de oro a dos personas, el maestro Yu, y Xin Fu, quienes se miraron como cómplices –el maestro aire ha secuestrado a mi hija, asique quiero que hagan lo necesario para traerla de vuelta a casa.


End file.
